Picture Perfect
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: This fic takes place after Phineas and Ferb start school from my last fic. Once again, you must open up for the summary.
1. Summary

Summary

It's school picture day and Candace is struggling to keep herself looking picture perfect. Phineas and Ferb however have opened up their own salon to help people out with the same problem. Meanwhile, Perry must work with Doofenshmirtz on one of the toughest challenges he's ever faced- Babysitting!


	2. Chapter 1

**Important! If you have ****NOT**** read the story, "Phineas and Ferb: School Days A new series" yet, I highly recommend you read that before you read this. I've decided to put this message up to avoid any confusion. **

Chapter 1

Candace tried on outfit after outfit in her closet. Her mother came up and asked, "Candace, honey? What's taking you so long? Your breakfast is getting cold."

"It's school picture day, Mom! I have got to look my best!" Candace exclaimed.

"Well, this isn't the prom, Candace. Besides, the picture is only going to show from about your stomach up," her mom replied.

Candace ignored her and pulled out a sparkling red top and a pair of stylish denim jeans.

"This will go great with this navy blue headband," Candace squealed. Ms. Flynn rolled her eyes and headed back downstairs.

Candace got dressed and tried to perfect her make-up. Afterwards, she went downstairs. She examined Phineas and Ferb's outfits.

"Why aren't you two dressed up in something special or different? It's school picture day for Pete's sake. Switch it up a little," Candace said.

Phineas responded, "We are. See? Usually I wear a cream-colored shirt with orange stripes, but today I'm wearing an orange shirt with cream-colored stripes."

Candace gave him a look and said, "O-K. What about Ferb then?"

"He put his belt on backwards," Phineas answered.

"Oops. The bus is here. Have a nice day kids," Ms. Flynn said.

Phineas grabbed their platypus, Perry and the three kids all got on the bus. Candace sat down next to her friend, Stacy as usual.

"Wow. Nice outfit, Candace," Stacy said.

"Thank you. Yours is nice too," Candace said. She turned her attention to her brothers who were in the seat across from her and said, "See guys? Normal people actually dress up for school picture day. They make it noticeable."

Stacy's outfit looked pretty much the same as usual, but with a violet-colored flower on her shirt and matching bow.

Once they arrived at school, the bus took off as soon as everyone was off. It drove over a mud puddle and splashed mud all over Candace.

"AAAHHH!" Candace screeched. "Just my luck isn't it!? Now what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry. We can fix it. Understand that we aren't getting our pictures taken until the end of the day," Stacy said.

"Ohhh. I hope this doesn't ruin my outfit," Candace moaned. Phineas and Ferb walked up to Candace. Phineas asked, "What happened?"

"What happened? Look at me! I haven't been in school for two seconds yet and I've already gotten my outfit messed up!" Candace cried.

As they walked in, Phineas looked at Ferb and said, "You know what stinks? It stinks that we don't get our pictures taken until the _end _of the day. Which means we have to worry all day about getting our clothes messed up. We also don't have enough time to fix it too. You know, this gives me an idea. Ferb, other than learning, I know what we're going to do today."

"Oh. And what might that be dare I ask?" Candace said.

"During recess, we're going to set up a miniature salon where people can come in for an extra touching up before they get their picture taken. It's a quickie thing too, so if you want more done right before you get your picture, then that can be done as well," Phineas explained.

"Oh sure. Let a couple of _boys_ style you. That's going to go well," Candace said.

"No, I'm sure that Isabella will be happy to help too. Come on, Ferb, we need to take Perry up to the science room," Phineas said.

Candace asked Stacy, "Just who do they think they're kidding?"

"Well, don't you remember? They started that whole fashion trend over the summer," Stacy replied.

"Oh yeah. You're right," Candace muttered reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Candace walked through the hall still complaining about her outfit. She sighed, "Well, at least we got most of it off. But I still have mud stains on my jeans!"

"Candace, the picture's only going to show from about your stomach and up," Stacy reminded her. "Besides, there's always picture retakes."

"Yeah, but retakes just make everything more complicated. I just want to get it over with."

They ran into their friend Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa!" Stacy greeted cheerfully.

Candace looked Vanessa up and down. She asked, "Why aren't you dressed up for picture day?"

Vanessa shrugged. "It doesn't really matter all that much to me."

"But think about it. When you hang up all your school pictures and stuff, don't you want something to look back on? It's almost like a milestone. You also want to look nice in the yearbook too," Candace said.

"Oh. Whatever," Vanessa said. Just then, Carl ran past them. He stopped by Vanessa and whispered, "Uh- Vanessa. I'm going to need you to get Agent P to the fire hydrant after second period to get to his lair. I'm taking a big test today, so I can't take him myself."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Vanessa asked a bit too loudly.

"Shhh! Please? This is really important!" Carl begged.

"Fine," Vanessa agreed and walked away. Candace and Stacy looked at Carl.

"What was that all about?" Candace asked.

"Nothing!" Carl said quickly. "You like very nice today, Miss Candace."

"Gee thanks! See he understands picture day beauty!" Candace said.

XXXX

Phineas sketched some blueprints after finishing up a test in second period. His teacher approached him and asked, "Aren't you a little young to be drawing blueprints?"

"Why yes. Yes I am," Phineas replied.

"Well, if it gets your creativity flowing, then that's great," said his teacher.

The bell rang and Phineas met up with his brother in the hall. He passed him the blueprints.

"Keep in mind we're going to need to get an extra monkey wrench and about a dozen packs of mustard," Phineas mentioned.

Once the science room had cleared out, the teacher stepped out of the room. Vanessa found her chance to slip in.

She approached the cage. Perry was expecting Carl and apparently wasn't aware of the deal Vanessa had made with Monogram on the first day of school. Vanessa opened the cage, pulled out the platypus and began walking away. Perry was confused. He gave her an aggressive look and tried to wriggle free from her grasp.

"What? I'm taking you to the agency! Carl had a test to finish up so I have to do the job."

Perry still didn't trust her and he tried to escape, but Vanessa just held him tighter. He didn't want to make a scene and he definitely didn't want to hurt her even though she was his nemesis's daughter. Perry did the only thing he could do. He reluctantly bit Vanessa's hand. It seemed so inhumane, but what else could he do?

Vanessa screamed a little. She flipped him around still not letting go and held him up by the scruff of the neck as if he was a cat.

"Hey! Listen you, Agent P, er- Perry the Platypus- er Perry- or whatever your name is! I'm being paid to keep your little secret from my friends. It's already bad enough that I'm helping my dad's foe get to the agency so you can foil his evil plan, which is pretty ironic if you ask me. Anyway, you're not making this any easier."

Perry looked stunned. _Little _secret? He nodded and let Vanessa take him outside to the fire hydrant.

Perry tried to give her a smile as a thank you, but she had already left. He put on his hat, opened the lid of the fire hydrant, and slid in.

He sat down in the chair and as soon Monogram's face appeared on the screen, he gave him a dirty look.

"Good morning, Agent P. Uh… Something wrong?"

Perry just stared at him.

"Oh, did Vanessa Doofenshmirtz just drop you off? I see. We didn't tell you about the deal did we? Well, we've decided to pay her fifty-five dollars a month to keep your secret. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has just lost his drivers license so he must be on the verge of doing something really evil. On your way, Agent P."

Perry saluted and left.

XXXX

Phineas and Ferb sat with their friends at lunch.

"Okay, I finished the rest of the blueprints during study hall so we can get started right away today," Phineas said.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked curiously.

"We're building a salon to help people keep their look for their picture."

"Wow. That's a great idea. I want to do hair!" Isabella called.

Baljeet said, "I would really like to try the salon. I've already stepped in dog doo-doo this morning."

Buford put in, "I don't see the point of people getting all worked up over a little picture, but I'd be okay with working as the guy at the desk."

Phineas said happily, "Fantastic. We start as soon as we finish lunch."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isabella hit the button on Phineas and Ferb's fast remote to speed up the job. They finished instantly. The salon was two stories tall and had marble flooring and an indoor fountain.

"Good job, guys! It looks amazing," Isabella praised.

Phineas made an announcement on the playground for anyone who wanted to get cleaned up for picture day. The salon flooded with people.

Isabella put some girl's hair in curlers and said in a funny accent, "You look beautiful, dah-ling!"

Baljeet got spun around in a chair. A fireside girl combed his hair, while another dusted him off, and another shined his shoes.

Ferb worked on someone's make-up quickly and easily. Phineas helped whiten people's teeth.

_Song time!_ _(Sorry, I'm a terrible songwriter. Just note that this is the part where they sing)_

Soon, the salon was cleared out and the whistle sounded.

The older kids rushed out.

"Phew!" Phineas said. "How did we finish everyone that wanted to get styled just in time?"

"Pure luck!" Isabella said.

Candace approached them and cried, "Ah-ha! You _did _build a salon! I caught you! HA!"

"We never denied it," Phineas said innocently.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're busted! Oh, recess monitor!" Candace ran off.

The recess monitor came over.

"See? See?" Candace cried.

"You know, it's too bad the older kids won't get to go through the salon," Phineas said.

"You know what? How about I let you stay out here to work on the next group. I'll sign you a pass. After all picture day is important," the recess monitor said.

"What!?" Candace screamed.

The monitor left. Candace mumbled, "Completely oblivious."

Stacy pulled Vanessa to the salon. She yelled, "C'mon Vanessa! Just this once! I'll go in with you."

"But I don't want to go in! I'm fine with what I already look like thank you very much," Vanessa said while being dragged inside.

"You don't have to go in, Vanessa. I'm not stepping foot into that place at all. In fact, I'm not even going to look at it!" Candace said, "Phineas, Ferb, I'm telling Tom. You're going _down_! Down, down, down!" She ran back into the school building.

"Please?" Stacy continued to beg. "Just go in this one time, and I'll never force you to go get a makeover ever again. Besides, it's just a few touch ups."

Vanessa sighed, "Fine."

They were first in line as they walked in. Vanessa sat down in a chair where Ferb was. He turned around and his eyes widened. She looked at him.

"Hey. Where have I seen you before? You look familiar, kid," Vanessa said.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

Perry walked to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment door. There was a sign taped to it that read, "DO NOT ENTER". This made Perry very suspicious. He opened the door just a crack and peeked in. He saw Doofenshmirtz in a chair with his back turned towards the door.

Perry flung the door open all they way and as soon as he stepped in a siren went off and a voice calling, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A pair of mechanical arms reached out for Perry, but he quickly dodged them. All at the same time, what sounded like a baby began to scream and cry and Doofenshmirtz turned around and cried, "Perry the Platypus!?"

Dr. D stood up and stomped over to the platypus yelling, "Great, just great! I had just gotten her to go to sleep and then you set off my security alarms! Thank you sooooo much! Can't you read, Perry the Platypus!? When a sign says, 'do not enter' it means, DO NOT ENTER!"

Perry looked from Doofenshmirtz to the crying baby in his arms. Doofenshmirtz walked over to a button and turned the alarms off.

"Look, the reason I didn't want anyone coming in was because, I had my alarms set up just in case you arrived, and well I didn't get a chance to take them down because of this! This is also the reason why I didn't want anyone coming because it would set off the alarms and wake her up! You see, it runs in like a circle." Perry couldn't take his eyes off of the crying bundle in his nemesis's arms.

Dr. D grabbed a baby bottle and shoved it into the baby's mouth, calming it down.

"Oh finally! Silence. Anyway, Perry the Platypus, you're probably wondering why I have this baby. Well, I'm babysitting my friend's cousin's niece. You see back in high school I graduated with this kid name, Cecil and- you know what? I'm not going to go into a back-story. I'll just have you know that I got the job with something like this…"

Doofenshmirtz had a flashback of his friend holding his cousin's niece. He said, "Hey, Heinz. Do you mind babysitting my cousin's baby niece for me?"

Dr. D opened his mouth, but his friend interrupted him by putting the baby automatically into his arms.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

The flashback ended.

"I know what you're thinking Perry the Platypus, that this shouldn't be a hard task for me since I have a daughter already, but I remember it was a lot easier back then. Vanessa's mother took care of her most of the time. I fed her and changed her diapers a few times, and bought her stuff, but I never really had to suffer the crying. She always had such an attitude that she hardly ever cried."

The milk ran out and the baby began to cry again. Perry looked up at Doofenshmirtz, tipped his hat, gave a nervous grin, and began backing out of the room to leave.

"No, no, no, no! Hold it right there, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz used a gadget to pull Perry back towards him. "You're not going anywhere! You set the alarms off, now you're going to have to help me babysit!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Ferb had finished his work on Vanessa, she looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! My skin's flawless! You do great work, Ferb," Vanessa said. Ferb smiled.

Meanwhile, Candace was pulling the principal outside.

"Look, look, look!" she cried.

Just then, the PA system went off calling, "Principal Tom, you have a visitor in the office for you."

Principal Tom turned around to go back to the office and said, "Sorry, Candace. Come back to my office in a little while. I have to go."

Candace stomped her foot on the ground. "Oh come on!" She ran back outside.

Candace heard a loud motorized noise coming from the building. She completely overreacted thinking it was some sort of killing machine of some kind and screamed. Vanessa greeted her.

"Wait. You're alive? What was that loud noise then?" Candace asked.

"What noise? Oh that was the blender. They're serving free smoothies in there," Vanessa explained.

"Whoa, Vanessa! You look great!" Candace exclaimed.

"Thanks! I know. Why didn't you let me meet your brothers before? They're awesome. What do you mean when you say you want to bust them?" she asked.

"I kept you away from them because it was for your own good," Candace explained.

"Well, it turns out I've actually met you brother, Ferb, a few times before."

"Seriously?"

Stacy came out of the salon, looking happier than ever.

"Hey, guys!" Stacy smiled showing all her teeth. The sun shined off of them and looked fabulous.

"Wow! Stacy?" Candace cried.

"Come on, Candace! You have to go in! Your brothers are amazing!" Stacy shouted.

"No! I refuse to go in."

Phineas came up to the girls and said, "Hey, Candace. Wanna come inside?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Candace hopped up and down. She began tugging on her hair.

"Wait, Candace! Stop. You're going to mess up your hair," Stacy said.

"Well then I'll just brush it out myself. I'm still not going in."

Just then, a bird dropped a little present on Candace's shoulder. Candace frowned and said, "Okay, I'm going in!"

Phineas waved his arm, inviting his sister in.

Back at the D.E.I…

The baby continued to cry and carry on.

"Oh! All this obnoxious crying is making me want to cry!" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

"Here, Perry the Platypus! Take it!" Dr. D dumped the baby into Perry's arms. Perry's heads jerked back at the unexpected bundle falling into his arms. It felt awkward holding something that was about half his size. He instinctively began rocking it back and forth in his arms.

Surprisingly, the baby settled down and fell asleep.

"What the? Give me that!" Doofenshmirtz snapped the baby back up into his arms. She started bawling her eyes out again. He put the baby back into Perry's arms and she silenced again. He repeated this a few more times and then stopped with her in Perry's arms.

"Hmm… Maybe this baby just doesn't like evil. Well, this is the perfect opportunity for some explanations. I mean with this whole baby nonsense, I never got a chance to tell you my evil plan. Okay…"

Dr. D took a deep breath and began, "You know how I lost my drivers license? Well, since I won't be able to drive for a while, I've created this! Behold the Wandinator! I just wave this little glowing stick around and it will bring all the necessary things I need to me! I mean it's so much work to walk and my scooter is broken, so I just thought this would be easier. These necessary things would be like supermarkets, clothing stores, hair salons, restaurants, banks… Things like that. Any place I need to go to run errands at will be right outside my window."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Candace walked into the salon. There were many other kids in there as well. Buford was at the counter.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"Just let me in, Buford! I have no time for this," Candace grunted.

"Well, I- oh. You're a mess."

"Gee, thanks," Candace responded sarcastically.

"Maybe we can squeeze you in," Buford said and let her pass.

Candace took a seat in a chair by Isabella. Isabella turned around and said, "Hi, Candace! Oh… You look like a mess. Well, don't you worry. I've earned many badges for styling and hair care so I can clean you right up."

Isabella squirted some colorful shampoo on top of Candace's head. She did lots of scrubbing and brushing and combing, and finally she gave Candace a mirror.

Candace gasped. Her hair was even better than before. Instead of straight, it was elegant and wavy.

"Wow! Isabella, you _do _do nice work!"

Candace moved off to some Fireside girls who cleaned her clothes off. They used a special stick of some kind to get rid of all the mud on her jeans. They easily got the bird poop off of her shoulder and sprayed her with a mist that made her feel very clean.

Next, Candace went over to Ferb's station. He quickly put blush on her cheeks and outlined her eyes to make them stand out more. Finally, she made it to Phineas.

"Ready to get your teeth whitened, Candace?" he asked.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you anywhere near my mouth!"

"Come on. It's not going to kill you. Everyone else got theirs done. Besides, you've got some food in your teeth from lunch."

"Oh alright."

Phineas got to work, brushing, flossing, and whitening. Finally, Candace stepped outside. Her face just glowed.

"Whoa! Candace you look picture perfect!" gasped Stacy.

"Well, that was the last of them," Phineas said closing up the salon.

"That was a lot of fun, Phineas! I really liked working at the salon. We should do it again next year!" Isabella exclaimed.

Candace started, "Well, now that I look glamorous, it is time to get back to the busting!" she took off back inside.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried, "Oh what did this baby eat!?" he looked at Perry who gave him a painful expression. "Go ahead, Perry the Platypus. You can change it first."

Perry shook his head viciously.

"Oh, fine, Scaredy-cat. Because I am a _real _man, I'll do it."

Dr. D grimaced as he did the job, but finished with satisfaction.

"See? All done. Now maybe that will keep the baby quiet for a while. Go put her in the playpen, Perry the Platypus, and then come back here to watch my evil plan unfold. Now when you're taking care of her don't sit on her as if she's some sort of platypus egg. I mean I know it's called babysitting, but... You know why do they even call it baby_sitting. _I never understood that. Oh no matter."

Perry did as he was told and let the baby play with her toys.

Doofenshmirtz went over to the window. He announced, "And now Perry the Platypus, I will get the grocery store to come to me! I'll just set it on the proper setting. It's really dangerous if you get every single necessity to come to you because the power source can really go down."

Dr. D picked up the device and began shaking it. Surprisingly, it wasn't doing anything. It was just making some rattling noise. He looked at it and gasped. He was actually holding a baby rattle.

"Wait a minute! If this is the baby's rattle then where's the…"

Doofenshmirtz and Perry looked over at the playpen. Both their eyes widened in terror.

"No! Not the Wandinator!"

The baby picked up the glowing device and began shaking it as if it were a rattle.

"Perry the Platypus, go kick that thing out of the baby's hand like you do with me."

Perry lifted his shoulders and shook his head. How was he supposed to do this without harming the child?

"It'll be easy, Perry the Platypus! Like taking candy from a baby!"

Perry refused.

"But the setting was set on ALL!"

Perry's eyes widened again. Then, before either one could do anything the stick had already lifted up all the buildings in the Tri-state area and were coming to them.

XXX

Candace hurried through the halls.

"Tom, look! You have to see! This is why I look so perfect!"

Outside, Phineas and his friends were all watching as the salon flew away.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Phineas said.

"Look, look!" Candace cried.

The principal looked around. He said, "Once again, I don't see anything. Stop being a tattle tale and get to class."

"But…"

XXX

Doofenshmirtz looked horrified.

"If that power from the Wandinator goes, down all these buildings will fall, crash, and burn! Then, I'll get sued!"

Perry quickly grabbed the rattle. He took the Wandinator from the baby. She started to tear up a little, but Perry traded her the rattle. The baby giggled, and right when Perry was going to jump out of the pen, she grabbed his tail and started pulling on it in a playful, babyish way.

Perry watched the light dim on the device and panicked. He aimed towards the buildings and played with the buttons. He finally found the "return" button and aimed it towards the buildings. He was able to return all, but one which was behind all the rest where it could catch his signal.

The salon was at a terrible angle from where he was and he couldn't get up to reach it. The baby let go of his tail, but grabbed him and squeezed him as if he were a teddy bear.

"Aww. That's so cute," Doofenshmirtz said. "Now DO SOMETHING, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Soon, all the light ran out and the salon went crashing to the ground outside.

"Nooooooo!!!! Curse you, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said.

The baby, still squeezing Perry to death, began to fall asleep. Perry carefully slipped out of her arms and put a stuffed animal bunny in his place.

He jumped through the open window with his parachute and took off back towards the school.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phineas and Ferb's classes got called down to get their picture taken. They found Candace behind them in line. She looked nervous.

"Hi, Candace! Ready for your picture?" Phineas said cheerfully.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean. I don't know!" Candace answered. Stacy grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She said gently, "Candace, calm down. Your sweating is going to mess up you make up. The picture is just one flash of a second and then it's over."

"But what if I have to sneeze, or I get the hiccups, or I-"

"Next!" called the photographer. The line started thinning. Isabella sat in the chair and smiled her sweetest smile.

"You're good," the photographer told her.

"You looked great, Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed. Isabella blushed and giggled, "Thanks, Phineas."

Stacy said to Candace, "See how fast that was? You'll be fine."

Vanessa was next. She sat down, but when the picture was taken, she didn't smile.

"Next!"

Phineas ran up and gave a great big smile. His teeth seemed to glow. He got down and ran over to Vanessa.

"Why didn't you smile, Vanessa? You got your teeth whitened."

"Oh yeah. Whoops. Oh well." Vanessa shrugged it off.

Ferb was next. He didn't smile either. He went down to where Phineas and Vanessa were.

"You too, Ferb? You have a great smile. Why didn't you do anything?" Phineas asked.

"If my lady won't smile, I won't smile," Ferb replied.

There was an awkward silence between the three.

"O-K…" Vanessa said slowly. "That was a bit odd."

Phineas added, "And somewhat out of character."

"Next!"

Candace cried, "Oh no! I'm next. You go first, Stacy!"

"No way! The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be for you, Candace. It's not a big deal."

Stacy shoved her in front of the camera.

Candace sat down nervously. She tried to smile, but it looked more like she was gritting her teeth.

"Go Candace!" Phineas cheered.

Candace turned to look at Phineas, still smiling painfully, to yell at him. Right at that instant the picture went off.

"No!" Candace cried.

"Next!"

Candace went over to where the others were. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"There's always retakes," Phineas reminded her.

"This is all your fault!" Candace shouted.

Phineas frowned. "I'm sorry, Candace."

Vanessa tried to comfort her. "He was just trying to encourage you. You know, maybe it's not as bad as you think. Who knows? It could be the best ever."

"Yeah right," Candace mumbled.

XXXX

Phineas and Ferb went up to the science room to pick up Perry.

"There you are, Perry," Phineas said.

XXXX

The next week, everyone was getting their pictures back.

Candace slowly opened the envelope in homeroom.

"I can't look, I can't look!"

She turned her head away. She opened one eye as she pulled it out. Then, she looked at it fully. Her mouth gaping.

"I- look… BEAUTIFUL!"

All the heads turned to her, but she didn't notice.

In the picture, Candace's wavy hair was over her shoulder in a breezy way. Her white teeth had hit the light just right when she had turned her head. Even her eyes looking in the other direction made her look like she had some attitude.

Candace couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day after that.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back on the date of school picture day, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's friend showed up at his door.

"Heinz. Thank you so much for babysitting for me. I know it was kind of last minute, but…"

"Here! Take it!" Dr. D cried handing his friend the baby. He rubbed his head.

"I have a headache. This baby has just been so loud."

His friend looked at the baby. She began to try to say something. He smiled and said, "Why, it looks like she's about to say her first word!"

"Oh that's just great," Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically.

The baby opened her mouth, "Pe- Per- Per-ry."

The man gasped, "She said Perry! She said Perry! I can't wait to tell my cousin! Wait, who the heck is Perry?"

"I don't care!" Dr. D yelled and slammed the door in his face.

"Perry, Perry, Perry!" the baby sang happily.


End file.
